AUSTIN & ALLY VIAJE A SEAFORD
by mrshodgins
Summary: AUSTIN Y ALLY ESTAN JUNTOS Y VIAJAN A SEAFORD ALLI CONOCEN A LOS WASABI WARRIORS SITUADO DESPUES DEL 2X16 SE QUE HAY HISTORIAS MAS O MENOS IGUALES PERO ESTO ES CON OTRA TRAMA MUY MALA EN RESUMENES LEAN PLEASE!


A MÍ NO ME PERTENECE NADA NI AUSTIN Y ALLY NI LAS CANCIONES SALVO LA TRAMA ESO SI ES MIO

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE

_**Austin & Ally: Viajan a Seaford**_

Austin y Ally estaban componiendo una canción para cantar a duo en el concierto en Seaford. (Ally ya había superado su miedo escenico ya eran pareja.)

Los dos cantan:

- _Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

_Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever have our happy ending?_

_Or will we forever only be pretending?_

_Will we a-a-a-always, a-a-a-always, a-a-a-always be pretending!_

Cuando estan cantando llaman a Austin y lo coge.

Austin dice:

- Ya mamá, se que tengo que ir a ver a mi prima Kimberly, siii de acuerdo, pero yo quería pasar un poco de tiempo de Ally, sé que estaremos una semana y se que la veo todos los días a Ally y a Kimberly hace años que no la veo, pero mamá... si... vale adiós yo también te quiero...

Ally le miraba extrañada, Austin se dejó caer en el banco del piano; Ally le preguntó acercandose a él:

- ¿Que te pasa?

Austin abatido le dijo:

- Mi prima Kimberly vive en Seaford y tengo que ir a verla. La última vez que la vi fue hace 7 años y era una pesada y que no me dejaba en paz ya que era 2 años menor y no se paraba de reír de mí. Y lo peor es que no podré pasar mucho tiempo contigo.

Ally escuchó sin interrumpir; cuando Austin acabó de hablar la miró a los ojos ella le sonrió tiernamente su sonrisa contagió a Austin y Ally el dijó con voz dulce:

- Austin ya pasamos casi todos los días juntos por unos pocos días no importa.

Austin empezó a inclinarse y a inclinarse más y más; cuando se iban a besar la puerta se abrió brutalmente y se escuchaban los gritos de Dez y Trish. Trish dice:

- ¡No insistas no iré contigo a ningún lado en Seaford!

Dez le dice:

- ¿Por que?

Trish le contesta:

- ¡Porque tengo varias opciones que son mejores que ir contigo!

Dez extrañado le preguntó:

- ¿Cuáles?

Trish le sonrió y dijó:

- 1ro Tengo un primo en Seaford y me encanta pasar tiempo con él porque es muy divertido y gastamos bromas a la gente.

2do Eres un bobo idiota.

3ro Tengo trabajo como manager de Austin.

4rto Eres un pesado idiota

¿Ya he dicho que eres un idiota?

Austin y Ally decidieron poner paz y los separaron. Ally dijó:

- Tranquilos, mañana estaremos en Seaford y Trish y se que te encanta estar con Jerry pero no gasteis bromas a nadie del Equipo Austin.

Trish suspiró y le dijó:

- De acuerdo bueno mejor nos vamos a casa mañana nos vemos en el aereopuerto.

Se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su casa. Al día siguiente se encontraron en el aereopuerto de Miami. Austin se sentó junto a Ally bien juntos y Trish tomó fotos para enviarselas a Meggan Sims para colgar en Cheatea Beath.

**En Seaford:**

Al bajar del avión Trish recibió un mensaje de Jerry y dijó:

- Mi primo quiere que vayamos al centro comercial de Seaford al dojo de karate de Bobby Wassabi para conocer a sus amigos.

Fueron al Centro Comercial Seaford entraron en el dojo y todos los Guerreros Wasabi gritaron:

- ¡Eres Austin Moon y tu eres Ally Dawson!

Y Dez tope motivado gritó:

- ¡Y yo soy Dez a que os flipáis!

Todos le miraron extrañamente y Trish dijó:

- Perdonadle es un poco bastante demasiado imbecil idiota y bobo

Jerry miró a Trish y gritó:

- ¡Triish ya hace 3 años que no nos veíamos y no te había reconocido! Y ella és Ally Dios mío que guapa estás y para tu información estoy soltero...

Austin se interpusó entre Ally y Jerry y le dijó:

- ¡Pues para tu información ella NO!

Jerry se echó atrás y continuó:

- Y él es chico de pecas insoportable que odias tanto y entonces él es Austin tú nuevo amigo porque no me dijiste que era el auténtico y geniuno Austin Moon y que por encima tu eres su manager.

Trish contestó:

- Pensé que no me creerias...

Jerry la interrumpió y dijo:

- Bueno da igual lo pasado pasado esta. Estos son mis amigos: Milton el empollon, Eddie el motivado, Jack el guapo ídolo de las chicas y tambien el mejor del dojo y que conste que yo el fantastico Jerry soy su BF4F y Kim la única chica del dojo y que se mueve en todos los círculos sociales pero también es la chica más solicitada de todo el insti, ella tambien es inteligente y _**"una gran bailarina." **__(Sarcasmo)_

Dez se acercó a Kim e intentó decir con el tono de voz de Austin:

- Hola soy Dez, se que nos acabamos de conocer pero quieres ser mí novia es que es obio que entre nosotros dos a saltado una chispa.

Kim pusó una cara de sorpresa, confusión y asco y Jack hizó lo mismo que Austin y se interpusó entre Dez y Kim y le dijó:

- No, no quiere ser tu novia así que... ¡ADIÓS!

Dez al ver la cara de Jack se escondió detrás de Trish y dijó:

- ¡No te tengo miedo porque mi amiga del alma Trish me defenderá! Verdad Trish...

Trish contestó:

- No es rico cree que somos amigos... Dame 30$ y lo soy.

Dez sin pensarlo se lo dio y despues Trish se apartó de Dez y se pusó al lado de Ally y dijó:

- ¡Hey muchacho, aquí lo tienes todo tuyo!

Jack hizó un paso para asustarle y Dez se tiró al suelo y hizó el armadillo y gritó:

- No, por favor no me hagas daño no ligaré con tu chica más...

Sus lamentos fueron interrumpidos por unas risas una era de Jack y otra de Kim. Jack ayudó a subir a Dez y le dijó:

- Tu trank, tio no te haría daño eso sería infringir el codigo wassabi. Además Kim y yo somos SOLO amigos.

Kim dijo en un suspiro un poco apenado:

- Si SOLO amigos...

Ally le dijo a Austin en un susurro:

- Aunque no lo parece...

Austin se rió y dijo:

- Si aunque es obio que Kim no quiere ser una SOLA amiga... Y Jack actua como "un novio de apollo."

Los dos se rieron y todos los miraron y ellos pararon de reír y sonrieron nerviosamente. Los demás decidieron no darle importancia y se encogieron de hombros.

Dez suspiró aliviado de que ese cinturón negro tan temible no le fuera a pegar una paliza que lo mataria pero en canvio Trish parecía decepcionada. De repente una puerta se abrió de golpe y salió un Rudy feliz gritando:

-¡Dios mío, chicos o Dios mío; Bobby Wassabi tiene entradas para el concierto de Austin & Ally y los podremos conocer.

Jack le dijó:

- Rudy no hace falta esperar al concierto para conocerlos.

Cuando Rudy vio a Austin y Ally se pusó a gritar otra vez:

- ¡Oh Díos mío eres Austin Moon y tu eres Ally Dawson me encanta vuestra músicaa!

Y los abrazó y a los segundos se desmayó. Estuvieron hablando y se empezaron a conocer un poco; cada vez que uno de los Wasabi Warriors nombraba algo relacionado con Jack y Kim se miraban y apartaban la mirada y se ponian rojos. Pocos minutos después Kim recibió un mensaje de su madre y se tuvó que ir. Jerry y Trish ya estaban planeando las bromas que harían durante esa semana que estarían juntos.

Media hora después Austin recibió un mensaje de su madre para que fuera a casa de su prima y le dio la dirección. Austin se despidió de todos y quedaron en falafels Phil's para almorzar juntos y conocer a los nuevos amigos que acababan de hacer . Jack dijo que era mejor cerrar el dojo y irse a casa ya que era tarde; cuando cogió sus cosas vio que Kim se había dejado el libro de historia y decidió llevarselo a casa.

Cuando llegaba al portal de la casa de Kim vio a Austin entrar en su casa. Se asomó para ver por la ventana que pasaba y vio a Austin y a Kim abrazados. Jack dijo para sí mismo:

- ¡Díos mío se que Austin Moon es el ídolo de las chicas pero ya tiene una y no creo que la fama se le haya subido tanto a la cabeza como para engañar a Ally! Bueno lo que he visto puede significar muchas cosas pero... no lo se es mejor no sacar conclusiones precipitadas y el libro ya se lo daré mañana.

**En casa de Kim:**

Kim y Austin están sentados en el sofá hablando. Kim le dice a Austin:

- Es increïble Austin, en el dojo no te había reconocido ya no eres ese canijo con un pelo hecho un asco que no se paraba de quejar por todo.

Austin le contestó:

- Y tu ya no eres la criaja pesada agresiva que me pegaba todo el día además me alegro de que ya no seas esa monstruosidad agresiva. Obsesionada con el karate.

Kim se levantó con el ceño fruncido y gritó:

- ¡Atrevete a repetirlo Moon!

Lo cogió y le hizó una llave. Austin con un grito lleno de dolor gritó:

- ¡Vale, vale lo siento mucho sueltame!

Kim lo soltó le sonrió y le dijó:

- Me alegro que persiguieras tu sueño.

Austin le devolvió la sonrisa y le dijó:

- Gracias, pero tu has perseguido tu sueño.

Kim miró a bajo y dijo:

- Tengo dos sueños pero solo uno se cumplió. Sabes que me encanta el karate y uno de mis sueños era llegar a ser cinturón negro pero el otro era cantar una vez en un escenario enorme con una gran estrella. Podemos canviar de tema...

Austin miró a Kim y en la cara del rubio se dibujó una sonrisa pícara y dijo:

- Hablame de Jack. ¿Desde cuanto estais juntos?

Kim se pusó roja y dijó tartamudeando:

- Em... yo... bueno salimos y no... me gusta desde el primer momento en que lo ví pero... Todas chicas del inti están locas por él y él coquetea con ellas delante de mí aunque no se si lo hace a posta o no siente lo mismo por mí... y... hace un par de meses en L.A. casi nos besamos en el cartel que pone Hollywood pero nose... Y por su cumpleaños que fue hace unos días quería darle su primer beso pero no me atreví y también le ibamos a dar una fiesta por su cumpleaños pero no pudimos... Y tu que me cuentas de Ally.

Austin se pusó rojo y habló:

- Ally y yo fuimos mucho tiempo mejores amigos y empezamos a caer el uno por el otro sin darnos cuenta y hace unos meses empezamos a salir. Dentro de tres días será su cumpleaños y tengo el regalo perfecto.

Le enseño el regalo; era un boligrafo de color rojo y ponía Ally en letras plateadas.

Kim y Austin se miraron y dijeron al unísono:

- Y si les hacemos una fiesta para dentro de tres días será una sorpresa.

Sonrieron y empezaron a hacer los preparativos para la fiesta sorpresa de Ally y Jack que sería en el dojo. Llamaron a sus amigos y le explicaron todo sería perfecto.

**Al día siguiente:**

Jack y Ally se encontraron en Falafels Phil's como Austin y Kim y los demás estaban preparando su fiesta se olvidaron de ellos. Ally se sentó y Jack se sentó en frente de ella y dijo:

- ¿Donde estarán nuestros amigos?

Ally con una mirada de preocupación dijo:

- Me pregunto lo mismo. Trish y Dez no me sorpreden... ¿Pero y Austin?

Phil se acercó a ellos y dijo:

- ¿No te referirás a Austin Moon?

Los dos asintieron y Phil continuó:

- Lo he visto con la rubia karateca parecía que tenían un cita.

Ally y Jack se miraron y dijeron:

- Nooo no creo.

Y se fueron pensativos cada uno por su camino.

**Habitacíon de Ally:**

Escribe en su libro:

- _Aquí en Seaford todo es fantastico conocí a gente maravillosa en el dojo Bobby Wassabi: a Jack es un karateca increible y muy simpàtico y está loco por Kim, a Eddie la verdad es un chico muy extraño me recuerda en parte a Dez, a Milton es muy inteligente y es muy fàcil hablar con él y a Kim es una chica fabulosa y divertida y me han dicho que hace unos bailes increibles pero y si Austin me engaña con ella no lo podria soportar creia que a Kim le gustaba Jack._

Ally se cansó de esperar a trish que seguramente estaría gastando bromas con Jerry. Cerró el libro, apagó la luz se tapó con la manta y se quedó profundamente dormida.

**Habitación Jack:**

Jack está tumbado en su cama pensando:

Se que Kim y yo SOLO somos amigos pero desde el día que la vi me enamoré de ella y la chincho para evitar mis sentimientos pero es complicado sobretodo después de lo que pasó en L.A. me cuesta más ocultar lo que siento Mañana la iré a buscar y lo aclararemos. No quiero perderla.

**Al día siguiente:**

Al día siguiente Jack fue a buscar a Kim para hablar con ella y vio a Austin y Kim salir de casa de la rubia y parecían demasiado acaramelados para ser solo amigos. Jack sin pensarlo dos veces le envió un mensaje a Ally para verse en Phil's.

Cuando Ally llegó a Phil's se sentó en la mesa donde estaba Jack. Jack sin perder tiempo le contó a Ally lo que creía cuando acabó de contar sus argumentos Ally habló y dijo:

- ¿Austin me engaña con Kim?

Jack asintió levemente. Ally se negó a creerlo y Jack dijo:

- Qué más puede ser se olvidan de nosotros, están juntos…

- Ally le dijo a Jack:

- Pensé que tu y Kim erais SOLO amigos

Jack notó como la sangre subía a sus mejillas y las teñía de un color rojo suave y dijo:

- Sí digo no….. Bueno pero esa no es la cuestión la cuestión es que puede que Austin y Kim esten saliendo.

**En el dojo:**

Kim, Austin y los demás estaban preparando la fiesta.

Rudy gritaba y se desmayaba cada vez que Austin le hablaba o le tocaba accidentalmente. Así que no fue de mucha ayuda.

Trish al ver su oportunidad de gastar dos bromas fue a buscar a Jerry y le dijo:

- Jerry, le gastare una broma a Dez y tú a Rudy.

Jerry le dijo confundido:

- Pero no tenías un trato con Ally de gastar un broma a nadie del equipo Austin.

Trish sonrío y le dijo:

- Prometí no gastar bromas del Equipo Austin contigo pero no sola...

Compartieron una sonrisa asintieron y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Jerry sigilosamente se acercó a Rudy con un bote de nata se la puso en la mano le hizo cosquillas con una pluma por todo el cuerpo y Rudy se rascó como es natural se embadurnó todo el cuerpo de nata.

La broma de Trish era muy diferente; la de Trish era mucho más violenta. Trish llamó a Dez a para que le ayudara. Cuando el pelirrojo menos se lo esperaba lo esposó a la tubería y le dio un caramelo muy picante. Dez como quería agua rompió la pared donde la tubería estaba pegada con la cabeza quedó medio atontado (más de lo normal) y se dirigió a una trampa de pegamento gigante que tenía pegada una botella de agua dando tumbos como si estuviera ebrio. Dez sin remedio se quedó atrapado. Trish y Jerry se reían intentando no partirse en dos.

Jack le pareció ver la luz del dojo encendida y acompañado de Ally fueron a ver Trish que vio que se acercaban todos se escondieron menos Rudy que estaba desmayado Dez que estaba en modo alfombra y no se veía y Austin y Kim que estaban a la vista Jack y Ally entraron Ally se dirigió a Austin y le dijo:

- ¿Austin y se sincero me engañas con Kim?

Jack le dijo:

- ¿Kim si sales con Austin porque no me lo dijiste? ¿Somos amigos no?

Austin y Kim se miraron y se rieron y dijeron a la vez:

- Nosotros salir... jejeje... si somos primos... Jajajaja...

Ally y Jack se miraron y dijeron:

- Si no lo sois por que estaban todo el día juntos y pasáis de nosotros de los demás me lo espero pero de vosotros….

Austin y Kim dijeron:

- ¡Por esto!

Todos salieron de su escondite y dijeron

- ¡Sorpresa!

Y Rudy se despertó cubierto de nata y gritó:

- ¡Sorpre... por que estoy cubierto de nata?

Ally miró a Trish y a Jerry y al ver a Dez dijo:

- Trish que me prometiste...

Trish levantó las manos y dijo:

-Prometí no gastar bromas con Jerry pero no sola y lo de Rudy no fui yo.

Ayudaron a Dez de salir de aquella trampa de pegamento y a Rudy a limpiarse.

Todos se rieron, hablaron, bailaron, (Kim y Ally hicieron sus súper bailes) abrieron regalos...

Todos les dieron sus regalos a los cumpleañeros Ally recibió 7 regalos y Jack recibió 3 ya que sus amigos ya se los habían dado. Cuando Kim reunió fuerzas para dar el verdadero regalo a Jack le dijo:

- Jack, te podría dar tu regalo en privado.

Se fueron al despacho de Rudy para tener privacidad. Jack le preguntó:

- ¿Kim tu ya me diste un regalo por que...

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un dulce y suave beso. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire se sonrieron. Y Kim le dijo:

- Se que ya te di un regalo de cumpleaños pero este beso significa dos cosas para ti y para mí.

Jack le dio una mirada interrogativa y Kim le dijo:

-El primero es que este era el verdadero regalo que te quería dar pero por miedo al rechazo y todo eso... Me rajé.

El segundo es acabar lo que habíamos empezado en L.A.

Jack sonrió a Kim dulcemente y se tomaron de las manos y se fueron a bailar. Cuando llegaron se encontraron a Austin y Ally en un rincón para no ser vistos compartiendo un dulce beso en los labios de agradecimiento por el regalo que le dio Austin y de repente cuando todos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en el dojo Trish y Dez se pusieron a cantar a dúo pero al final todos se unieron al coro:

- ¡Auslly a la carga Auslly a la carga!

Austin y Ally se separaron algo colorados y Austin se dirigió a Trish y Dez:

- ¿Por qué siempre estáis interesados en nuestra vida privada? ¿No tenéis vida social?

Trish dijo algo nerviosa:

- Claro, que sí jejejeje...

Dez dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo:

- No, y es muy normal así que vivo a través de ti.

Todos le miraron extrañados; pero decidieron olvidarlo y se pusieron a bailar durante un rato; en ese momento Austin y Jack se fueron a descansar y miraban a Ally y Kim hacer sus extraños bailes.

Ally paró de bailar y le dijo a Kim:

- ¡Tu ritmo es la caña!

Kim sonrió y dijo:

- ¡Y el tuyo es la bomba!

Las dos dijeron a la vez:

- ¡Somos la ostia en patinete!

Jack y Austin se miraron y se rieron de la manera de bailar de sus novias.

Jack volvió a la pista y Ally se fue junto a Austin a descansar; justo cuando Jack llegó junto a Kim se pusó una canción lenta Jack la invitó a bailar; cuando la canción estaba a la mitad Jack empezó a hablar en susurros a Kim:

- ¿Kim ahora somos pareja?

Kim le contestó:

- No sé... ¿Tú quieres?

Jack la besó dulcemente en medio de la pista pero para Jerry no se le pasó se puso a gritar:

- ¡Ehh, chicos mirad! ¡Kick a la carga!

Todos los karatecas se pusieron a gritar como si fuera un partido de hockey y ganará su equipo favorito:

- ¡Kick Kick Kick!

Jack y Kim miraron extrañados a sus amigos y Kim les preguntó:

-¿Kick? ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

Milton explicó con un aire científico:

-Como sabíamos que tarde o temprano ibais a acabar juntos como pareja Eddie os puso ese mote Kim + Jack= Kick y además es muy divertido porque vosotros siempre estáis golpeando al personal.

Todos asintieron y Jack dijo:

- 1ro: Es Kim la que golpea al personal

2do: ¿Cuando nos pusisteis ese apodo?

Kim le dio una mirada asesina y Jack le dio una mirada dulce de disculpa. Y Jerry dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo:

- Desde el día que Kim se unió al dojo.

Pasaron el rato y ya era hora de ir cada uno a su casa u hotel.

Durante los días siguientes pasaron los días paseando divirtiéndose… Jerry y Trish rompieron su record de más bromas (50 bromas) la mayoría fueron a desconocidos de la guía teléf. A Phil y a Dez porque era una presa fácil.

**La noche del concierto:**

Austin & Ally están en escenario enorme y desde abajo los animan sus mejores amigos y también por sus nuevos amigos.

Ally dijo:

-Esta canción se llama _**pretending **_esperemos que os guste.

Cantan:

_**Face to face and heart to heart**_

_**We're so close yet so far apart**_

_**I close my eyes I look away**_

_**That's just because I'm not okay**_

_**But I hold on, I stay strong**_

_**Wondering if we still belong**_

_**Will we ever say the words we're feeling?**_

_**Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls**_

_**Will we ever have our happy ending?**_

_**Or will we forever only be pretending?**_

_**Will we always, always, always be pretending**_

_**How long do I fantasize**_

_**Make believe that it's still alive**_

_**Imagine that I am good enough**_

_**And we can choose the ones we love**_

_**But I hold on, I stay strong**_

_**Wondering if we still belong,**_

_**Will we ever say the words we're feeling?**_

_**Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls**_

_**Will we ever have our happy ending?**_

_**Or will we forever only be pretending?**_

_**Will we always, always, always be**_

_**Keeping secrets safe**_

_**Every move we make**_

_**Seems like no one's letting go**_

_**And it's such a shame**_

_**Cause if you feel the same**_

_**How am I supposed to know?**_

_**Will we ever say the words we're feeling?**_

_**Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls**_

_**Will we ever have our happy ending?**_

_**Or will we forever only be pretending?**_

_**Will we always, always, always be**_

_**Will we always, always, always be**_

_**¡PRETENDING!**_

Austin dijo:

Hola soy Austin Moon y quiero llamar a estas personas a cantar con nosotros: Jack y Kim.

Kim lo miró y Austin asintió. Ellos dos subieron corriendo abrazaron a Austin & Ally. Kim le preguntó a Austin:

- ¿Porque quieres hacernos subir?

Ally contestó por Austin:

- Austin y yo hablamos y me explicó que tu sueño es cantar en un escenario con público con alguna estrella se que Austin y yo no somos una gran estrella pero…

Kim dijo:

- No tranquilos es más de lo que podría imaginar

Ally y Kim se abrazaron porque ahora después de ese pequeño mal entendido eran muy amigas.

Jack interrumpió ese momento entre su novia y una de sus nuevas mejores amigas diciendo:

- ¿Y yo que pinto aquí?

Austin dijo:

- Hablé con Eddie sobre la agresividad de Kim y me dijo que siguen vivos gracias a Jack que la calma.

Jack y Kim asintieron y de repente su mirada oscureció y dijeron los dos al unísono:

- ¿Se puede saber que cantaremos?

Ally dijo:

- Conoceis **Don't Stop Believing'**

Kim dijo:

- Sí claro fue vuestra segunda canción a dúo de vuestro CD.

Los cuatro compartieron una mirada, se giraron al público y dijeron al unísono:

- Esta canción se llama_** Don't Stop Believing.**_

Empezaron a cantar:

_**Au:Just a small town girl **_

_**livin' in a lonely world **_

_**She took the midnight train goin' anywhere **_

_**Al:Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit **_

_**He took the midnight train goin' anywhere **_

_**Au:A singer in a smoky room **_

_**Al:The smell of wine and cheap perfume **_

_**A&A:For a smile they can share the night **_

_**It goes on and on and on and on **_

_**Strangers waiting **_

_**Up and down the boulevard **_

_**Their shadows searching in the nights **_

_**Streetlights, people **_

_**Living just to find emotion **_

_**Hiding somewhere in the nights **_

**K:**_**Working hard to get my fill, **_

_**Everybody wants a thrill **_

_**J&K:Payin' anything to roll the dice **_

_**Just one more time **_

_**Some will win, some will lose **_

_**Some are born to sing the blues **_

_**And now the movie never ends **_

_**It goes on and on and on and on **_

_**Strangers waiting **_

_**Up and down the boulevard **_

_**Their shadows searching in the nights **_

_**Streetlights, people **_

_**Living just to find emotion **_

_**Hiding somewhere in the nights **_

_**Todos:Don't stop believin **_

_**Hold on to that feelin' **_

_**Streetlight, people **_

_**Don't stop believin **_

_**Hold on to that feelin' **_

_**Streetlight, people **_

_**Don't stop!**_

Todo el público aplaudió exhaustivamente y sus otros amigos subieron al escenario todos se abrazaron emocionados y a Rudy estaba al lado de Ally y cuando hicieron el abrazo grupal cayó desmayado. Todos se rieron definitivamente no solo habían triunfado en Seaford sino que también habían logrado juntar a una pareja maravillosa y habían hecho unos amigos increíbles y tenían una gran historia para contar.

En fin ya está espero que os haya gustado

Reviews please


End file.
